edfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zman12346/another possible future
After the events of the show, Eddy realized that he and his friends had to change if they were going to be liked by society. They decided that if no one liked them, they would have to make themselves liked. Eddy realized his biggest mistake was that he wasn't honest. That he didn't tell the truth when he should and so no one could trust him. After realizing his flaws, he put a blonde wig onto his head and began wearing a cowboy hat. He also began wearing a mouthpiece so that whenever he spoke, his voice sounded much more pleasant and gentle. He renamed himself "AppleJack" and declared himself the "Element of honesty". He also found himself a new outfit after realizing that wearing his old outfit brought back painful memories of when he was less honest. Edd realized that clever as he was, he lacked the social skills needed to make himself respected in society. He did however realize that his main talent was that he was the glue that had held him and his friends together as well as being very clever in school. He wanted to improve his talent, while addressing his flaws. And to do this, after growing his hair longer, he took of his hat and never wore it again. He painted his longer hair purple and he too began wearing a mouthpiece that changed the way his voice sounded. He renamed himself, "Twilight Sparkle"and called himself "the element of magic". He took it upon himself to share the newly acquired friendship skills he had learned, and to make sure that his friends and him always stayed together. He too changed his outfit to fit with his new character, Ed realized that his main talent was to make people laugh and tell funny jokes. He also realized however that his obnoxiousness and lack of empathy for others sometimes drove others away from him. He addressed these flaws by first growing his hair longer (sped up using a special shampoo) and painting it pink. Like his friends, he too found a mouthpiece that made him sound different and never took it off. He renamed himself "Pinkie pie" and declared that from now on, he was the "element of laughter" as he had made it his self appointed goal to make everyone smile and laugh just like him. He also became a master party thrower. One day, Sarah looked at herself in the mirror and realized that she had done nothing but be selfish to others in her evil life. She realized that she had never thought about others, only herself. She went to her brother Ed to apolagize and he forgave her. Being forgiven so quickly made Sarah feel even more regretful of her actions, and as penance for her actions, she vowed to change herself for the better too. She realized that she had to be more generous if she was going to become a better person, and to accomplish this, she covered her hair in purple paint, but unlike the Eds, she did not have to wear a mouthpiece and simply had to alter her tone of voice to sound different. She renamed herself "Rarity" and swore from that day on, to become a more generous and caring person who loved giving much more than getting. She became "the element of generosity" Nazz was the next to apolagize. The events of "the big picture show" had made her reflect on all the bad things she had done in her life. She realized that she too, had done her fair share of bad things to the Eds. Eddy (aka:Applejack) was reluctrant to forgive her at first, but after she desperately begged for another chance, he reluctantly agreed on the condition that she too reformed herself like he and his friends did. She agreed. Nazz was the one that changed the most during her reformation, she covered her hair in permanent pink dye, and began calling herself "Fluttershy". She was the most desperate to show the world she had changed, as since the day of her reformation, she went from being one of the cruellest children in the neighborhood to being one of the kindest saints the world had ever seen. Through doing so many good deeds, the Eds soon became more trusting of her and gave Nazz(aka:Fluttershy) her own element. The element of kindness. The Eds, Sarah and Nazz, now reformed and benevolent individuals, decided that now that they had become better people, it only made sense that they try to reform others. They formed a group too and called their group of friends "the HuMane 5" They expressed their desires to the principal of Peach creek High and after hearing how bad a principal he had been, and how miserable he made his students, he vowed to make the school into a happier place for everyone, He and his vice principal repainted their hair, and changed their clothes and took to wearing mouthpieces too. And they renamed themselves "principal Celestia" and "Vice principal Luna". They renamed their school "Canterlot High".and began making several improvements to it. It wasn't long before the school did indeed become a much more friendly and kind place for everyone with the helo of the HuMane 5. But tragically while "Canterlot High" and its surroundings were becoming more and more peaceful, trouble was stirring too. Rolf was furioius when he saw that there was no more hatred and suffering happening to the Eds anymore, and he vowed to change that. He changed his appearance and renamed himself "Tirek". He began gathering an army and decided he would attack "Peach creek" as soon as he had enough men. Johnny was furious too. Now that the "HuMane 5" had spread joy and laughter to the school, he only hated the Eds more than ever. He was angry not to be able to see them abused any more and angry that he was being given even less attention than he had before. So one day, he laughed maniacally as he repainted his hair dark purple and changed his outfit too. He renamed himself "King Sombra" and vowed to give "the HuMane 5" eternal suffering. Jimmy was mad when he saw Sarah allying herself with his most hated enemires "the Eds". It left him craving for love, and over time for no reason, he became a demented psycopath. Befitting his duplicitious and decietful nature, he changed his name to "queen chrysalis" and began gathering an army to attack Peach creek (which was now called "Canterlot" instead"). He called his army "the changelings". But worst of all was "Kevin". The fact that he had lost his beloved girlfriend "Nazz" to his most hated enemies and the fact that they impeded his plans for world domination made him furious too. His transformation into a villian was most intimidating. Kevin painted his hair red... and yellow, and green, and blue and then purple as well. He put on an assasains uniform, the uniform of a shadowbolt and called himself "Rainbow Dash". His name inspired more terror from the locals than all the other villians put together. Consumed by greed and envy, he began to gather the most evil and powerful army the world had ever seen. An army of ninja assasains who he called his "Shadowbolts". His goal... Enslave Equestria after murdering Nazz and her friends. Out of all the villians Fluttershy (Nazz) and her friends would have to face in the days ahead, "Rainbow Dash" (Kevin) would be the biggest threat.. Thank you for reading. Category:Blog posts